


Feels like we could go on for forever this way

by benblatt



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blowjobs, But He Doesn't Mean It, Crying, F/F, Fluff, Hurt / Comfort, Jared Being an Asshole, M/M, Only Mentions - Freeform, Panic Attacks, minor alana / zoe, nothing graphic, soft connor, talent show, tree bros is main ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benblatt/pseuds/benblatt
Summary: Evan promises his mom he'd join the talent show, and Connor joins with him.Only because Evan asked so nicely.





	Feels like we could go on for forever this way

**Author's Note:**

> i call this: evan is forced to join the talent show and convinced connor to join with him because he said he'd suck his dick  
> also btw not my idea it was my old friends and she wanted me to write it lol

"Evan, I just think you should be... branching out more." Heidi sighed, switching her eyes back and fourth between her son and the coffee machine.

Ever since Evan walked into the kitchen 10 minutes ago, Heidi had been trying to get him to join the schools annual talent show. She kept claiming how he had "a good voice" and "should be trying new things". This was too much for Evan to handle on a Monday morning.

"I have been. I have like, 4 friends mom." Evan said smugly. Heidi smiled sadly at him, grabbing a travel cup from the cabinet. 

"I know honey. I just think it would be good for you." Heidi told him. Evan sighed, looking down. He hated making his mom feel bad.

"Fine." Evan whispered. He looked back up at his mom to see her smiling wide at him.

"Oh, perfect! I'll take off that night so I can see you. I'm so proud of you, Evan."

Evan looked back down, fiddling with the hem of his polo. "I h-have to audition first, mom." 

"I'm sure you'll get in, sweetheart. I have to go to work. I'll see you tonight, okay?" Heidi finished stirring her coffee, putting the lid on and kissing Evan on the head before walking out the door. Evan was finishing up his breakfast when he got a text.

from: Connor <3

i'm here

Evan smiled at the heart that Connor put next to his name one time while they were hanging out. He put the empty bowl of cereal in the dishwasher and walked out the door to Connors car.

Connor didn't see Evan until he opened the car door, promptly scaring him. He jumped, putting a hand on his heart.

"Holy shit, you scared me." Connor laughed as Evan got into the car and buckled his seat belt. Connor leaned over and kissed Evan's cheek softly. Evan blushed, moving his head so he could kiss Connors lips. Connor smiled, reaching over a putting a hand on Evans cheek.

Evan scooted closer, (or as close as he could with his seatbelt on), trying to ignore the fact that his anxiety was going out the window. Connor moved to completely unbuckle his and climb over into Evans lap. He wrapped his arms around Evans neck, surprising Evan. 

Connor pulled away when he felt Evan not kissing back "What's wrong?" Connor's hair fell around his face as he stared down at Evan, who blushed and reached up to move the hair out of his face.

"It's weird, I'm always t-the one in your lap." Connor rolled his eyes, but Evan knew it was with no remorse because of the large grin on his face.

"Is that it?" Connor knew Evan well enough to know that something else was up.

"I, uh, I told my mom I'd audition for the talent show. And I really don't want to. But I said I would, and oh I already said that. Uh, yeah. Don't wanna disappoint." Evan looked down, but Connor put two fingers under his chin and lifted his head so he'd look at him.

"Hey, it's okay. You'll do great." Evan nodded, but stayed quiet. They sat in silence for a minute before Evan spoke up.

"Can you sign up too? Please?" The look on Evan's face made Connors heart sore.

"What's in it for me?" Connor teases.

"I'll suck your dick." Evan blurts out. He immediately goes bright red. "Wait, ignore that." 

Connor let out a full blown laugh, making Evan go even redder. "Hell yeah. You've convinced me." Connor puts a hand out, and Evan high fives it. They break into laughter, making Evan feel better about the whole situation.

He just had to hope that he didn't actually get in.

\--

"Goodbye to the plan of not getting in." Evan sighed, looking at the talent show sheet to ensure he's not seeing things. And to make it worst, there was practice tonight. It's been a few days since the auditions, and now it was Thursday, and the sheet was out. 

Connor came up behind him and put an arm around his waist. "Congrats, Ev!" The brunette looks at the the sheet, and curses silently when he sees he also got into the talent show.

"Huh. Didn't think I'd get in." Connor comments. Evan looks up at him, grabbing his arm. "Your voice is amazing, C-Connor."

Connor smiles gently at him. "Thanks. Yours is amazing too. Better, even." Evan blushed at the compliment, looking down at his shoes. Connor notices that his breathing is getting a little faster.

"Hey, it'll be okay. I'll be there the whole time, promise." Connors thumb rubs circles into Evans hip, to calm him down. People were starting to gather behind them to look at the sheet, so Connor guided the two of them out of the way and down a random hallway.

"Are you alright?" he asks. Evan takes a deep breath and nods. Connor looks at him wearily.

"I'm fine, I promise. " Evan leans up and presses a kiss to Connors cheek. Connor nods, but makes a mental note to pay extra attention to his boyfriend. Their peaceful silence is interrupted by a loud voice and a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Ah yes, the homos!" they turn around and see Jared with a wide grin.

"Fuck off, Kleinman." Connor growled. He brushed Jared's hands off both of their shoulder, and Evans took place on Connors shoulder instead to help calm him down.

"Jared, why are you always such an asshole?" Zoe asked from behind him. Next to her stood Alana.

"It's the only thing he knows how to be." Evan piped up. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes and his face went red.

"Oh my god, that was so r-rude. I'm sorry." Evan mumbled. Connor let out a surprised laugh and rubbed his hand up and down Evans hip.

"Wow, Ev. Didn't think you had it in you." Connor said. Evan mumbled a quiet "Shut up" while everyone else laughed.

"Wow, Hansen. Who knew you could be sarcastic." Jared told him. His smug smile returned, and he punched him in the shoulder. Evan rubbed the spot where he punched him. "Ow."

"Oh, shut up Evan. That didn't even hurt." Jared rolled his eyes. Alana put a hand on her hip and spoke up.

"Jesus, Zoe wasn't kidding." 

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you are an asshole, Jared."

Jared crossed his arms and frowned. "You guys are mean."

Zoe rolled her eyes, moving to grab Alana's hand, making Jared groan.

"Stop reminding me I'm the only one not in a relationship." Connor laughed under his breath at Jared's annoyance.

"So, Evan got into the talent show." Connor told everyone, grinning down at Evan. Everyone congratulated him on getting in, when he spoke up.

"You got in too, Connor!" Evan reminds him. 

"Yeah, but this is about you, Ev." 

"S-Shut up. It's about you too." Evan pushes him lightly, a smile on his face.

"Congrats , Connor!" Alana says. Everyone nods in agreement, when the bell rings. Connor and Evan hug before pulling away from each other and saying their goodbyes. They go off in different directions, since they had class on the opposite side of the school. Zoe, Alana and Jared follow Evan, since they all had classes relatively close to one another.

"What made you convince Connor to join the talent show?" Zoe asked, looking over at Evan.

"Oh, uh, I just, asked?" Evan replies. Jared looked at him suspiciously.

"I bet he promised he'd suck his dick if he joined." Jared states. Evan sputters as Zoe and Alana glare at him. Jared notices how Evans face had gone bright red, but hasn't said otherwise.

"No way." 

"Shut u-up, Jared."

"No way! You got Connor to join by promising to suck his dick!" Jared laughs as Evans face gets even redder.

"Jared, leave him alone." Alana says, waving goodbye and pulling away from her girlfriend to go into her classroom.

"I hate you." Evan tells him. Jared laughs even louder, leaving the group to go into his own classroom.

"Huh. Didn't think that would be how you convinced him. Can't say I'm surprised, though." Zoe shrugs, and Evans eyes widen.

"W-what does that mean!?" Evan asks. Zoe just laughs, waving goodbye and going into her classroom. Evan keeps his head down as he walks the rest of the way to his class, face bright red. He was never going to hear the end of this.

\--

Lunch came and gone, filled with Jared making fun of Evan for his promise. Connor looked like he was about to punch Jared, but Evan managed to calm him down. 

Soon enough, it was the end of the day and time for talent show rehearsal. Connor was leaning against Evan's locker, waiting for the shorter boy to come and grab his books. A minute later he saw Evan, who smiled and waved at Connor. 

Evan unlocks his locker, putting away the books he didn't need and grabbing his books for classes he had homework in, before closing his locker and shoving his books into his backpack. Afterwards, he turned back to Connor.

"Ready?" Connor asked. Evan nodded, and followed Connor to the auditorium. Connor grabbed his hand, and Evan instinctively moved closer.

When they got to the auditorium, Connor let go of Evan's hand and held the door open for him. Evan blushed, muttering a "thank you." Connor grinned, following Evan inside.

The room was filled with about eight other students, all sitting in the front and second row talking. Evan assumed they were all in band, chorus, or theater together as they were all talking in a big group. Connor walked into the 3rd row and sat in the middle, where no one else was, Evan plopping down next to him.

The two talked quietly among each other, sitting as close at the chairs would allow. Connor had a hand on Evan's thigh, talking about something his dad said, when the teacher running the event spoke up.

"Okay guys, listen up. I'm so glad you all could make it. So, as I said during your audition-" the teacher droned on about how they have practice everyday, since the show was a week.. Connor stopped paying attention halfway through, turning to Evan when the teacher stopped talking.

"Do you know the order of the performers?" Connor asked. Evan nodded, "I'm g-going fourth and y-you're seventh." Evan said nervously. Connor rubbed his thumb on the inside of Evan's thigh, trying to help him calm down.

"It's okay, Ev. Just look at me the whole time." Connor told him. Evan took a deep breath and nodded. The first act was finishing up when the door to the auditorium flew open. The teacher rolled her eyes upon seeing the student, before going back to watching her students.

Evan and Connor whipped around to see Jared with a large, smug smile on his face. Connor groaned at seeing him, which made Evan chuckle. They turned back around as Jared made his way over, sitting next to Connor.

"What are you doing here?" Connor asks, glaring at Jared.

"Just here to watch my best buds, is all!" Jared said, smiling even wider.

Connor rolls his eyes, and Evan puts a hand over the one on his thigh.

"Ew, what the hell are you guys doing? Is this some weird sex thing?" Jared asks, extremely loudly.

"Jared, shut the fuck up." Connor growls. "Evan, tell him I'm not giving you a handjob at talent show rehearsal." Evan goes bright red at the thought, making Jared raise his eyebrows.

"He's not giving me a handjob, J-Jared." Evan mumbles. Jared laughs, turning to watch the people who were performing. The second act was finishing up, meaning the 3rd one was about to go onstage. Which meant that Evan was going to have to go after them. 

Connor turned his hand over, intertwining his fingers with Evan's. "Just watch me the whole time." he said calmly. Evan nodded, leaning in to kiss Connor. The taller kissed back immediately, making Evan smile and forget about the talent show for a minute. 

"Evan Hansen, you're next!" the teacher called into the group. Evan jumped away, the teacher scaring him. Connor kissed Evan's hand before unlacing their fingers. Evan stood up, making his way to the stage.

"So, you'll be singing an original song, correct?" the teacher asked when Evan walked onto the stage. He nodded quickly, handing the band teacher the sheet music for his song. The band teacher gave out the parts to the students, and gave the teachers a thumbs up.

Evan glances at the teacher, who happened to be standing right in front of Connor. The brunette noticed, moving down so Evan had a direct view of him. He smiled, giving him a thumbs up. Evan took a deep breath, and nodded to the band that they could begin playing. He took a deep breath, and started to sing.

"End of May or early June, this picture perfect afternoon, we share..." 

Connor grins, realizing Evan was singing the song he wrote about the first time they went to the orchard. He tears up at the end, but refuses to let Jared see that. He's the first to clap, making Evan blush. Everyone else slowly begins to clap as Evan scurries off the stage and back to his seat. The clapping dies down at the next person goes onstage.

"Evan! That was amazing!" Connor exclaimed. Some people turned to look at them, shushing Connor. He rolled his eyes and flicked them off. They quickly looked away, not wanting to provoke him further.

"Yeah, that was surprisingly good." Jared said. Evan was confused, as that was the first time Jared has complimented him in... well, forever.

"Thanks guys." Evan said, turning to watch the person onstage now. His hands was shaking with leftover nerves, and Connor grabbed them without a word. The 3 sat in silence, with the occasional side comment from Jared.

"Connor Murphy!" the teacher called. Connor stood up confidently making his way to the stage. He hands the band teacher the sheet music and turns to the teacher.

"You're singing, um, Candy Store from Heathers?" the teacher asked, confused. Connor grinned, and nodded. The teacher looked at him, about to say something, before shaking her head and sitting down in her chair. The band looks at him, waiting for him to start. Connor clears his throat, and begins.

"Are we gonna have a problem?"

Evan and Jared sit, hiding their laughter from behind their hands. Evan stops laughing when Connor does small, but noticeable movements with his hips while looking directly at Evan.

When he's done, Jared bursts out laughing. The teacher, on the other hand, doesn't look amused at all. Considering Connor performed a different song at the audition (even though he wasn't aloud to), she was just as surprised as everyone else. Connor glances over and winks at Evan, who's is bright red.

"Connor, you're going to either have to pick a new song or do a cleaner version of that song. That is not school appropriate." Connor nods, trying his best to look serious. "I'll do a cleaner version." the teacher nods, and sends him offstage.

Connor walks back over to his seat, letting out a small laugh so the teacher doesn't hear him. He sits back down, turning to face Evan, who was still bright red.

"So, did you like it?" Connor smirks at his boyfriend, who nods rapidly. 

"Ew wait, don't tell me you guys are gonna go like, fuck in Connor's car. You're definitely going to, oh my god." Jared groaned. Connor shrugged, doing the best he could to wrap his arm around Evan.

After another thirty minutes, the clock hit five and the teacher wrapped up the practice with a few words.

"Okay guys, same time and place tomorrow. Have a great rest of your day!" everyone stands up, grabbing their stuff to leave.

"Bye guys. Have fun fucking." Jared calls, waving and walking towards the teacher. The teacher sighs, listening to Jared. Connor leans over to Evan, whispering "I feel bad for the teacher." Evan doesn't say anything, just grabbing their things and Connors hand, dragging him out of the auditorium. Connor goes along, confused.

They get to Connor's car, and Evan opens the door, pointing inside. Connor climbs in and Evan follows, closing the door.

"Evan, wha-" he's cut off by Evan climbing into his lap and pressing his lips to him. Connor wraps his arms around Evan's waist and pulls him closer. Evan reaches up, running his hands through Connors hair. The two kiss for another few minutes, and Evan accidentally grinds down on Connor.

Connor pulls back, surprised. "Huh. You really did like it." Evan rolls his eyes, shoving his shoulder.

"It was okay." Connor laughs, drawing Evan in for another kiss.

\--

It's now Tuesday, meaning the show was happening in 3 days. Evan wakes up, checking his phone and seeing a text from Connor.

from: Connor <3

sick today

to: Connor <3

What's wrong?

from: Connor <3

stomach hurts, and a fever. can you come over after practice?

to: Connor <3

Sure. I love you. <3

from: Connor

i love you too, ev 

Evan got out of bed, considering not going to school. He felt dizzy at the thought of having to go to school without Connor, and didn't even want to think about rehearsal without him. He slowly gets ready, trying to prolong it as long as possible. He figured if he missed the bus, he wouldn't have to go to school.

"Evan, your friends are here!" Heidi called down from downstairs. Evan, who was brushing his teeth, quickly finishing and grabbed his bag. He ran down the stairs, walking into the kitchen to see Zoe and Alana standing and talking to Heidi.

"Uh, hi?" Evan says. Zoe turns to him, smiling sympathetically. "Hey Evan. Connor's sick, so he had me come pick you up." she explained. Evan gave her a fake smile, saying bye to his mom and heading out the door with Zoe and Alana close behind.

"Sorry, Evan. Connor would of kicked my ass if I didn't come." Zoe tells him. Evan nods, understanding. 

"It's, uh, it's fine." Evan mumbles, looking down at his hands. 

"Evan, you look miserable." Alana states. 

"He doesn't like being without his man." the 3 of them turn to see Jared walking down the road towards them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zoe asks. Jared grins, clapping Zoe on the shoulder. 

"Good to see you too, Z. I live down the street and I was getting in my car when I saw you guys pull into Evan's driveway. I figured I'd just come with you guys." Jared says. Alana laughs at Jared inviting himself and Zoe sighs, but has a smile on her face. They all climb into the car with Zoe in the driver seat, Alana in the passenger, and Evan and Jared in the back.

"So, where is Connor?" Jared asked as Zoe pulled out of Evan's driveway.

"Sick. His stomach hurts and he has a fever." Alana explains. 

"How do you know?" Jared asks. Alana rolls her eyes. "I was there, dumbass." she says. Zoe laughs at her girlfriend, glancing at her out of the corner of her eye.

The car is silent for a few more minutes before Evan comes up with an idea.

"Hey, what are you guys doing after school?" Alana and Jared turn to him, looking curiously.

"Band practice." Zoe says.

"Studying. Me and Jared have a history test tomorrow, so we're going to study together. Why?" Alana tells him. Evan nods, feeling weight on his chest when he realizes that he'd be completely alone at rehearsal.

"I, uh, I have rehearsal and I don't want to be alone, since Connor won't be there." Evan explains. Alana gives him a look of sympathy.

"Just don't go." Jared said simply. Evan rolled his eyes at him.

"I can't just not go." 

"Uh, yes you can. Just like, go home sick halfway through the day." 

"My mom's at work." 

"Have Connor pick you up."

"I'm not just gonna leave school, Jared." 

Jared sighs. "You suck to work with."

"So I've been told." Evan mutters. 

They pull into the school, getting out as slowly as possible before heading into the school. They stand around and talk for a few minutes before the bell rings. They walk to their first class, bidding their goodbyes as everyone heads into their different classrooms. 

Evan walks into his math class, seeing the words "pop quiz" on the board. Evan groaned, sitting at his desk and putting his head down. This was going to be a long day.

\--

A "long day" is an understatement, Evan came to find out. He was positive he completely bombed his math quiz, he had slipped and dropped his books in the hall, and ran into someone on his way to 5th period. Oh, and the fact he hadn't seen Connor all day. When the end of the day came around, Evan was already exhausted and he still had talent show rehearsal.

He walks as slowly as possible to the auditorium, walking over to where he and Connor (and sometimes Jared) usually sit. He stares at his phone, texting Connor while waiting for his turn.

to: Connor <3

I miss you.

from: Connor <3

i miss you too. how's your day?

to: Connor <3

Terrible.

from: Connor <3

why?

to: Connor <3 

Just a bunch of stuff. I'll explain later.

from: Connor <3

want me to come pick u up at 5?

to: Connor <3

Are you feeling okay to?

from: Connor <3

yup. see you then

to: Connor <3

Drive safe.

Evan pocketed his phone as the act in front of him was finishing up. His hands started to shake and he could feel his breathing getting quicker. He took a deep breath and tried to focus, but everything around him seemed dizzy.

The act in front of him ended, and he stood on shaky legs and made his way to the stage. The teacher gave him a small smile and Evan wiped his hands on his pants.

He looked out into the crowd of people, and everything became more real when he realized Connor really wasn't there. Evans vision started getting blurry and he felt like he was going to pass out. His breathing was getting quicker by the second, and he couldn't seem to control it. He felt like he was going to throw up.

How was he going to be able to do this Friday?

The teacher starts to say something, but Evan can't hear her. Instead, he mumbled a sorry and rushed off the stage. He opened the auditorium door, and running down the hall to a bathroom. He went into the stall and almost immediately began to cry. His hands were shaking and his breathing was unsteady.

After a few minutes, he slowly began to calm himself down. He shakily pulled out his phone and opened his most recent conversation.

to: Connor <3

Please come pick me up.

from: Connor <3

omw. be there in 5

Evan slowly stood up, walking out of the stall and wiping his eyes. He left the bathroom and walked towards the front of the school, pointedly going the route that doesn't pass by the auditorium.

When Evan walked outside, he saw Connors car pulling quickly into the school. He spotted Evan, parking the car and getting out. He walked towards Evan and immediately pulled him into a hug. Evan starts sobbing into his shoulder while Connor rubbed his back soothingly. After Evan calmed down again, he pulled away and led Evan to his car. They got in and Connor turned to him.

"What's wrong?" Evan looks up at him, and Connor leans over, wiping a stray tear from his eye. 

"I-I just h-had a r-really bad day." Evan says quietly. Connor frowns, and reaches down to hold Evans hand.

"Want to go to my house and watch movies?" Connor asks. Evan nods, and Connor goes to move to start the car, but Evan leans over the dashboard and hugs him. Connor returns the hug, pressing a kiss into Evans hair. They hug for a minute longer before Evan pulls away and puts his seatbelt on. Connor does the same, starts the car and starts the drive towards his house.

The car is quiet, minus Evan's sniffling. When they get to a stop sign, Connor pulls out a napkin he had in his glove department. Evan thanks him quietly, blowing his nose. They pull into Connor's driveway, parking the car and getting out.

Evan follows Connor up the steps to his house. Connor holds the door open for him, following Evan in afterwards. They take off their shoes then walk into the living room, plopping on the couch. Connor lays on one side of the couch, patting the spot between his legs. Evan lays down, his head on Connors shoulder and Connor running his hands through Evans hair.

Connor turns on a random movie, hardly paying attention to it. He hears Evans breathing slow down and soon hears soft snores. He smiles, grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch and drapes it over the two of them. The movie is forgotten as Connor wraps his arms around Evan, and drifting off to sleep.

\--

The talent show in an hour and a half, and Evan is completely freaking out.

It's Friday, the day of the talent show, and Evan and Connor were at Evans house getting ready. They had to be there in 30 minutes to do a final run before they performed.

"Connor, oh my g-god. I'm gonna be s-so bad." Evan exclaims. He was looking in the mirror, adjusting the shirt he was wearing before taking it off and sighing.

"What's wrong with that shirt?" Connor turns towards Evan. He only had a pair of black skinny jeans on, not wanting to put his own shirt on now.

"Nothing, I just, agh, I d-don't like it" Evan says. He walks back towards his closet and looks through his shirts for a solid minute before giving up and groaning. Connor walks over and gently moves Evan out of the way. He looks for a minute before grabbing a blue, short sleeved button up and holding it out to Evan.

"How's this?" he asks. Evan puts the shirt on and buttons it up, walking towards his mirror. Connor walks up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You look great, Ev. You're going to be absolutely incredible tonight." he leans over, kissing his cheek. Evan blushes and turns around, wrapping his arms around his neck. Connor leans in, kissing his lips gently. Evan melts into the kiss, reciprocating it. Connor pulls away a few seconds later, resting his forehead on the others.

"So..." Connor said after a minute. "Never got that blowjob you promised."

Evan burst out into laughter, leaning into Connors chest and laughing into his shoulder. Connor grins, looking down at him. After his laughter died down, Evan looked back up at Connor.

"If I don't die tonight," Evan stops for a second. "I'll... give you your blowjob."

Connors grin gets even wider and he leans down to kiss Evan again. The sound of the door opening breaks their kiss, and they hear Heidi from downstairs.

"Evan! I'm home!" 

Evan pulls away regretfully, opening the door to call down to his mom.

"Hi mom, Connor's here. We're leaving soon." Evan nods to Connor, before heading down to see his mom.

Connor quickly puts his shirt on, which is also a button up but in a maroon color and long sleeved. He rolls up the sleeves so they're halfway up his arms and heads down the stairs after Evan.

"Hello Connor. How are you?" Heidi asks, giving him a wide smile.

"I'm fine, thank you Ms. Hansen." Connor said politely. Heidi rolls her eyes and gives him a small smile.

"How many times have I told you to call me Heidi?" she laughs, patting his shoulder.

"We're going to l-leave in a few, okay mom?" Evan says. Heidi nods, kissing his forehead and waving goodbye to Connor before going upstairs.

Evan grabs a glass of water, offering one to Connor (who says no). He drinks his water slowly, before putting the empty glass in the dishwasher and grabbing Connors hand.

"Ready?" Connor asks. Evan nods, and walk out of the house. They let go of each others hands and get into the car. They buckle their seatbelts, and Connor starts the car, driving towards the school. The entire ten minute drive, Evans leg was shaking. Connor put a hand on his as they drove in silence.

They pulled into the school, getting out and heading into the auditorium. Their rehearsal is quick and easy, but Connor can tell Evan is on the verge of a panic attack. When Evan finishes, Connor walks over to him and draws him into a hug.

"Hey, it's okay. You're going to do amazing, Ev." Evan nods, and holds onto Connor a bit tighter. Connor comes up with a plan, pulling away so he can see Evans face.

"Hey, how about I go sit with everyone while you perform? You can look at me the whole time." Connor says. Evan bites his lip nervously.

"Are you aloud to do that?" 

"No, but when have I ever cared about the rules?" Evan lets out a small laugh, making Connor smile widely. After a few more minutes, the act in front of Connor finished up. Connor let go of Evan completely, before going onto the stage.

Even though the teacher wanted him to do a clean version of the song, that wasn't really Connors thing. Instead, he decided he would do the clean version up to the actual performance, and change it then. He smirked at his plan, starting the clean version of the song when the teacher cues him.

When Connor is done, the two of them sit in the back and Connor texts Zoe to save both of them a seat next to him. Zoe agrees, and Connor answers her text of "yeah sure but why?" with "bc we're gonna sit w/ you, dumbass." Zoe sends him a picture of her sticking her tongue out, which Connor responds with a picture of him and Evan doing the same.

When seven o'clock rolls around, the teacher heads onto the stage and introduces herself. She talks for a few minutes about how much "raw talent" was there. Connor sneaks off halfway through, going and sitting next to Zoe, Alana, Jared, and both Connors parents and Heidi. He waves down to everyone, turning his attention to the first act.

Around twenty minutes later, it was Evans turn. He walks onto stage, looking nervously for Connor. Connor waves, and Evan relaxes a little. He introduces himself and his song, before the teacher cues the band. Evan starts singing, and Connor in entranced. The way that Evan closed his legs and his leg moved when he hit a high note, how he slowly became more confident, his voice growing louder and even more beautiful and the way that he drops down from the most intense part in the song leaves Connor speechless. When the song ends, Connor is the first to his feet, clapping loudly. Everyone follows slowly, in disbelief that such a quiet boy could do that.

Connor hurriedly stands up, going backstage just as Evan was heading back as well. Connor pulls him into a hug, kissing all around his face.

"Evan! That was amazing!" he exclaims. Evan blushes and thanks him quietly. They pull away as the teacher walks towards them, demanding Connor to tell her where he's been. Connor sighs, explaining. The teacher walks away with a small glare and a warning, which makes Connor wonder exactly what she was gonna do when he performed. 

Evan kisses Connor fully on the lips before pulling away and going to go sit with everyone. He thanks everyone as they give their congratulations as quietly as possible.

Evan didn't pay much attention to the other acts, waiting for Connor to come on. When he does he walks out confidently, smiling wide. Evan squinted his eyes, having a feeling of where this was going.

Connor introduced himself and what he was singing. The teacher cues him to begin and he does. Connor smirked, and nodded. He began and looked directly at Evan. The crowd gasped and the teachers eyes widened when they realized he wasn't singing the clean version. Zoe, Alana and Jared were in hysterics while Evan was blushing and the 3 parents were in shock. Connor sings the original version, even adding in some hip moments while looking right at Evan.

When the song was over, Zoe, Alana and Jared were nearly on the floor from laughing so hard. Evan blushed, clapping while others were clapping in disbelief. Connor grinned, leaving the stage. In a minute he was plopping in a seat next to Evan, grinning widely. 

"Connor Murphy!" Cynthia whispered quietly. The 3 teens had eventually stopped laughing, but there were traces of tears left. Connor leaned over, whispering in Evans ear.

"Now no one will remember if you messed up." 

Evan's heart felt like mush, and he thought he was going to cry. He leaned over, kissing Connor passionately on the lips. They pulled away and Evan couldn't stop the tear that came down his face.

"I love you so much." he whispered.

"I love you so much, Evan Hansen." Connor replied. They stayed close to each other the rest of the show, not paying too much attention to the other acts.

When the show was over, everyone clapped one last time, and slowly began to leave the theater. Connor and Evan met everyone in the parking lot, who were congratulating them. Connor could tell his parents were kind of mad, but they wouldn't talk about it now. Slowly, everyone around them began to leave. Heidi left first, claiming she had to go to bed soon because she had class in the morning. The Murphys left next, Alana and Jared not far behind. 

Soon, it was just Connor and Evan. Connor turned to Evan, a mischievous smile on his face.

"So... about that blowjob you promised me." 

Evan laughed, shaking his head and grabbing Connors hand, leading them to the car.

They got in, bucking their seatbelts and leaving the school. Connor looked at Evan out of the corner of his eye.

"Orchard?"

Evan nodded, letting out a soft laugh. "Really Con, you want a blowjob at the Orchard?"

"Wait, you were serious?" Connor turns to look at him in disbelief when they get to a stoplight. 

"Unless you don't want it?" 

"Nope. Definitely want it." Connor grinned, stepping on the gas when the light turned green.

Evan giggled, looking out the window contently.

And if Connor did end up getting a blowjob, that was just between the two of them. (He did).

**Author's Note:**

> connor's a good boyfriend


End file.
